


Love, Proposals, and Happiness

by rvaleardis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvaleardis/pseuds/rvaleardis
Summary: A slice of domestic fluff tied together with marriage proposals.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Merlin. All mistakes are my own. I hope you guys like this little fic. It is just pure fluff and love, not much of a plot is present. Let me know what you think.

Merlin and Arthur have been together since their third year of university. It has been three years since they got together. They moved in when they had been together for a year and a half. Arthur works in his father’s company. Merlin owns his own bookshop and café. He also writes the occasional action/romance book. Their story wasn’t always a happy one but they faced whatever came their way.

 

Merlin’s mother and uncle lived near him and that was the extent of Merlin’s blood relatives. His family was much bigger, though. He now shared it with Arthur.

Arthur grew up with his father, Uther, and sister, Morgana. Uther wasn’t exactly father of the year or understanding of modern ways but he came around. Morgana and Arthur were super close but still managed to tease each other mercilessly.

 

This story is about one particular happy moment between Merlin and Arthur.

 

Something that is mildly important to mention is that their group of friends all live close to each other. Close means their houses are right next to each other. They either live right across from someone or right next to them. Gwen and Lance got the first house. They let their group know when the house next to them went on sale. Morgana and Leon snatched it up.

They kept it up every time a house was up for sale on their street. It has been two years since the first house was purchased and now six of those houses were owned by one of the knights, as they liked to call each other. The knights include Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Lance, Leon, Elena, Gwen, Morgana, Freya, Sefa, Merlin, and Arthur.

They had all met the first year at university and have been inseparable since. They are a family. 

 

* * *

 

“Merlin, have you seen my black button down shirt?” Arthur yelled from inside the closet.

“Hanging on the door! Have you seen my keys?”

“They are on the table by the couch!”

 Domesticity suited them. It fit like glove. There were bumps here and there but those bumps lead to talks and eventually, amazing make-up sex.

 

 

They were currently getting ready to go to Gwen’s baby shower. Lance and she were expecting their first child.

“I swear I would lose my own head if it wasn’t attached to my body. Arthur! Do you know where the present is?”

“I have it right here, you ready?”

Merlin nodded and they made their way out the door. They crossed the street and followed the balloons.

 

There was green everywhere. The balloons, the tablecloths, the chairs. Everything was green!

They see Gwen sitting on a comfy looking rocking chair with Morgana at her side. They walk up to greet her after putting their gift on the gift table.

“Hey, Gwen. You look amazing!” Said, Merlin, as he bent down to hug her.

“Thank you, Merlin. Hi, Arthur.”

“Gwen you look absolutely radiant. So, how’s the party?”

“Pretty good, everyone’s here now. I have gotten some amazing presents. Lance is over there showing everyone the picture of the last sonogram. He is very excited.”

Arthur and Merlin looked over to where Lance was talking to a group of elderly ladies. He was gushing over the picture.

Arthur got two chairs and set them next to Morgana. Merlin had gone over to where Leon, Gwaine, and Percival were.

Morgana leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Did you ask him?”

Arthur shook his head. “I will tomorrow. Planned to make his favorite dessert.”

“You are so cute,” Morgana said while pinching his cheek. Arthur glared at her.

“Stop it.”

 

Merlin found everyone laughing at something Gwaine said when Percival mentioned him to come closer.

Percival leaned forward and whispered to Merlin “When are you going to ask him?”

“Tomorrow, I’m planning on making his favorite meal,” Merlin replied.

 

Everyone mingled and had fun. The party started winding down around 9 as Gwen was feeling tired. Lance made sure to get her to bed and then took care of everything. The man had to be created in a lab. The number of flaws were so low that there was just no other way he had come to be.

 

Merlin said goodbye to Gwen and went to find Arthur. He was a little tired himself and was looking forward to watching something in bed.

“Arthur, I’m ready to head home. You want to stay or do you want to come with me?”

Arthur said goodbye to Percival, whom he was talking to, and waved goodbye to everyone else. He was also looking forward to going home.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once showered and in their favorite pajamas, Merlin and Arthur get comfy on their bed.

“Did you have fun?”

“I did. I’m so happy for Gwen and Lancelot. They deserve this happiness.”

“I am too but god they could NOT have acted more lovey-dovey than they did today. I think I got several cavities from just looking at them.” Arthur said while getting into bed and passing the remote control to Merlin.

Merlin laughed and turn on the television. Browsing the channels he saw that the movie Sabrina was about to start, the one with Audrey Hepburn.

“Oh, that is such a good one!”

“I agree,” Merlin said as he clicked on it.

They watched the movie all cuddled up and oozing happiness.

 _Tomorrow._ They both thought.

 

 

Tomorrow morning came faster than anticipated. Both were on the bed still in a deep sleep when the sun came creeping through the window. After watching the movie things got… interesting. Cuddles led to kissing which then led to touching and that ended with the most amazing lazy sex ever.

A ray of light was pointing right at Arthur’s eyes and this caused him to wake.

The first thing he felt was Merlin everywhere. His hands were around Arthur’s waist, his head against Arthur’s chest and his legs were tangled with Arthur’s legs.

This was the best way to wake up in Arthur’s opinion. He wanted to wake up like this every morning for the rest of his life.

 

Merlin felt Arthur moving and woke up. He saw he was clutching to Arthur’s body in every way possible. He absolutely loved it when this happened. He felt so safe, so happy.

“Morning, time is it?” Merlin mumbled while nuzzling against Arthur’s chest.

“Morning, love,” Arthur whispers and drops a kiss on Merlin’s head. “I have no idea what time it is and I’m too comfy to check.”

“Me too.”

They stayed in bed cuddled with each other and placing kissing on whatever body part they could while not moving too much.

The need to use the bathroom got the best of them and they had to part.

 

The clock read 12:30 when they finished washing up the kitchen.

 

Arthur was putting away the last of the plates and Merlin the last of the cutlery.

“So, I was thinking of staying in tonight and cooking your favorite dinner. Sound good?’

“Sounds perfect because I bought all the ingredients to make that double chocolate cake that you are so fond of.” 

“You really do love me.” Arthur laughed and went to give him a kiss.

Since it was still early they decided to have a TV show marathon.

 

“Ok, it all comes down to these two choices.”

 

“This is a hard choice, they are both so good.”

“I know. Ok, let’s look at it this way. If we choose this one then we probably will finish today. If we choose this one then we won’t finish today but it’s good.”

Arthur had this pensive look on his face, it was adorable.

“I can’t choose. Flip a coin? Heads, Miranda. Tails, Will & Grace.”

“Deal.”

Merlin got a coin and flipped it. It landed right between them.

“Miranda! The coin has spoken!” Merlin jumped and put in Miranda episode 1 series 1.

They sat down and let the sounds of “Such fun!” fill their home.

 

* * *

 

It was around 5 when Merlin stood up and went to the kitchen to get dinner started. Arthur followed and decided to help.

“No. You don’t get to help today, you get to sit and look pretty or do the dessert but that is it.”

Arthur tried to put on his best pouting face but Merlin wasn’t having it. He decided to separate his ingredients but not get started until later. He took a seat by the breakfast nook in their kitchen and just watched Merlin move around the kitchen. Normally he was clumsy but when he got in the kitchen, all traces of clumsiness disappeared.

“When I said “sit there and look pretty” I didn’t mean it quite so literally.”

“Well, I can be obedient when I want to.”

“Which is almost never. The times that you are obedient are either when Morgana makes you do something or I have your cock near my mouth or hands.”

“What can I say, you really know how to persuade me. Morgana can just be plain scary sometimes.”

Merlin laughed and continues his work.

 

 

About an hour has passed and Arthur left his cake to cool. Merlin is finishing up setting the table.

Arthur snuck away into his office/library and got the ring from where he had hidden it.

At the same time, Merlin went to a hiding place in his part of the house and came back with a ring in his pocket.

They both came back to the dinner table and tried to act as nonchalant as possible. They weren’t good at doing so.

 

 

Merlin noticed Arthur was looking nervous.

 

 _Does he know?_ He thought.

Arthur, on the other hand, noticed Merlin was trying to look normal but really looked a tad bit constipated. It wasn’t working out for him.

 _Oh no. Does he know?_ Arthur thought.

 

“What’s wrong?” They both asked each other at the same time.

“Nothing!” They answered at the same time.

Arthur went to stand next to Merlin. Merlin placed his hand over his front trouser pocket instinctively.

“You are trying to act normal and it doesn’t suit you.”

“You’re nervous, why?”

They stood there, looking at each other. Trying to guess if the other knew of their plan.

Arthur breathed in and decided to just go for it.

“Merlin, we have known each other for a long ti—“

“Oh no, you don’t! You are going to propose aren’t you?” Merlin interrupted.

Arthur stopped breathing. _Merlin doesn’t want to get married?_ He thought.

Merlin saw Arthur’s look of terror and decided to just show him. He took the box out of his pocket and showed it to Arthur.

“I’m going to propose!”

 

They were standing in the dining area, rather close to each other.

Arthur looked at what Merlin was holding in his hand and saw a black box that is identical to the one he had. He fished his own box out of his pocket and showed it to Merlin.

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other and then the laughing started.

Tears were threatening to escape their eyes they were laughing so hard.

Once they were able to calm themselves down, they looked at each other with such love and both got down on one knee.

 

“Arthur, I have loved you for well over 3 years now and I can’t imagine being with anyone else. I love all of you and always will. We have out issues and we have to work on your Nutella addiction but I wouldn’t have you any other way. Will you marry me?”

Arthur simply nodded, the word “YES” was stuck in his throat.

He breathed in and gave his right hand to Merlin. Merlin opened the black box and took out a simple silver band.

“A perfect fit,” Merlin whispers as he puts it on.

Arthur cleared his throat and began to speak.

“Merlin, I have known you were the one for me since the second time we met. You told me what a prat I was and then proceeded to let me know why. Ever since I met you, I feel my life has been getting better each day. I agree to overlook your chocolate cake obsession in favor of holding you in my arms for the rest of our lives. My Merlin, will you marry me?”

“God yes,” Merlin said. Arthur took out a silver band with the words “You and me, Love” engraved inside.

“Well, look at that. A perfect fit as well.”

Arthur and Merlin made it one second before their lips met. It started as a sweet kiss that showed their love for each other and then turned heated and full of passion.

The dinner was still on the table now cold. The cake was in the kitchen ready to be coated in a delectable frosting.

Merlin and Arthur were lying in bed, basking in the afterglow of amazing sex.

“I can’t believe we both chose tonight to do this. How long have you had the ring?”

“I’ve had for about a year now. What about you?”

“Remember when you found a necklace that belonged to your mother? The small silver one your dad had given her? You told me to donate it because your mother would have wanted it to be worn and since you weren’t going to do that that I should donate it. I kept it and had it melted down. The ring you wear is her necklace. You get to have a part of her and your father with you at all times.”

Merlin was looking at his own ring while he was speaking. He could feel Arthur’s gaze on him and a blush began to spread from his face to his neck.

Arthur was so blown away by this new information that he didn’t know what to say.

He tipped Merlin’s face up just a bit so Merlin would look at him.

“This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever given me. Thank you.” Arthur whispered before he kissed Merlin. This kiss showed Merlin everything Arthur felt. It was a kiss that resembled love, pure love.

 

It was dark outside when they decided to shower and see if dinner was salvageable.

It turns out it was. They heated it up and Arthur finished the cake.

Their engagement night was spent feeding each other glorious cake and sharing kisses.

 

* * *

 

The following morning, Morgana had planned a nice brunch for them at her house.

Merlin and Arthur barely made it five steps into the house when Morgana shouted and went to hug them.

“You’re engaged!!” She had zeroed in on the rings on both hands.

“Wait, you are BOTH wearing rings? What happened?”

They had now gathered an audience. Arthur and Merlin looked at each other and smiled.

“Turns out we had the same idea,” Arthur said while pulling Merlin in by the waist.

“What do you mean? You were both planning on proposing yesterday?”

“Yes.”

“How did that go?” asked Gwen. She was sitting down on the sofa. Too tired to become part of the group around the newly engaged couple.

“Perfectly.” Arthur and Merlin answered at the same time, staring at each other’s yes.

 

Destiny had a plan for these two. They were like two sides of the same coin and they both had a happy future together waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank everyone who has read any of my other stories, you guys are amazing! I would also like to thank Megan, my best friend, for giving me feedback and allowing me to pester her 24/7 with my stories. Love you!!


End file.
